Someone to relate to
by GreenApples 180
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY!Souji meets a girl that he falls for instantly, questioning himself when she realizes his is a Shinsengumi. Will he ever see her again? Apart of a 5 part story block......please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Alrightly people, here is my First PMK fanfic!

I wanted to write something about my favorite character, Souji Okita, but then it hit me: Souji too complicated to describe in a one shot, so I decided to write a love story. I don't knock ya if you like pair him up with Hijikata, but I wanted something more...

Imagination is the key to reality, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own PMK at all, I'm only a lowly fan, that is all.

"Laundry again!" exclaimed a small boy with large brown eyes and distinctively spiked red hair. It was a brilliant day as the sunlight shown down on Mibu, the boy frowning madly down at a bucket of sudsy water, shaking with frustration. Not far from where he sat, another boy with indigo eyes and long black hair walked up, pausing as he watched him stand.

"I didn't sign on to do this! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The tall boy heard his scream, covering his mouth in order to hide his laugh.

"That Tetsu is really a interesting boy. What unusual spirit he has." The tall boy walked toward Tetsu stood seething, grumbling down at the bucket.

"hello Tetsu. Doing laundry?" he asked as Tetsu gasped, then straightened up, facing him.

"OH, MR.OKITA! I WAS..."

Souji Okita laughed, tilting his head as he smiled.

"It's fine, Tetsu. But if you're really that bored, we can go spar if you'd like." he offered softly. The short boy watched him warily, not taking his eyes off the lanky man, wondering how someone so gentle... so... effeminate would even be considered as a ronin, let alone of for the Shinsengumi. But in the case of the 1st captain, looks were definitely deceiving.

Literally.

"No, it's alright. I might as well finish." sulked Tetsu, Souji laughing.

"Alright Tetsu. Well, I'm going out to town for a while. I'll see you later."

Tetsu watched him walk away, before sighing loudly.

"I wonder where he's going. He seems happier than normal."

"PUPPY BOY!" a loud voice yelled out, instantly draw Tetsu out of his thoughts. He groaned, irritated as a group of three men approached him.

"What's going on, puppy boy?" asked a short, red haired boy named Shinpachi, his friends Todo and Sano laughing loudly.

"Great, these guys." gripped Tetsu as he groaned again softly.

Clouds were begging to cover the afternoon sun, blocking the sun's rays as Souji walked care freely, passing a bridge.In his hand he held a small bag, reaching in as he pulled out a handful of his favorite candy, popping them in his mouth.

"Mmm, brown sugar candy!" he said happily.

Ahead of him on the bridge stood a girl, Souji pausing when he saw her.

She was very attractive.

She wore a simple pink kimono, her chocolate eyes staring down at the water under the bridge. A cool breeze blew past him, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. As it blew past , the wind carried a scent, one that made Souji stare.

Brown sugar candy.

She was petite, dainty and as he approached her, very sad. Tears stained her flawless face as he stopped next to her.

He was intrigued. He'd never seen someone so sad, in public.

Her sadness drew him in.

"Excuse me,miss. But may I ask why you are so sad?"

The girl glanced up at the man, her chocolate eyes scanning him. His black hair was secured in a loose ponytail as he smiled friendly down at her, his indigo eyes watching her back, as soft smile curling on her full lips as she blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrightly, I'll get right into it!

(Note: Thanks Leilani214 for rating!)

Onwards to Part Two!

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know that I was crying so loudly." she apologized quickly as she wiped her tears away with her rosy sleeve.

"It's ok. But if I may say so, you're much to pretty to be so sad."

The girl gasped as she smiled involuntary, giggling.

"See, that's better!" he laughed, the girl joining him.

"My name is Aimi Kitamura.. And who are you, my mysterious bringer of joy?"

She saw him hesitate as he turned his serene and happy face from hers, looking out into the setting sun.

"I am Souji Okita." he said happily as he smiled, closing his eyes softly.

Her eyes widened as she smiled, Souji meeting her expression with one of question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My friend Hotaru told me about you."

"Oh, I hope it was good what she said of me." he said, smirking down at her as they nodded at a couple who passed them. Aimi blushed again, something Souji noticed, finding it endearing.

"Oh, everything was...nice she told me." she said as she giggled softly.

"She told me you were cute, but..."

Aimi covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, Souji laughing loudly.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's no big deal, Aimi. Really."

He snickered, glancing at her. "You're just honest. No one can fault you for that. Besides," he finshied."I think you're kinda cute too."Aimi found herself lost in his eyes as they stared at one another,both not wanting to speak.

Not wanting to ruin the moment.

"He's so cute," she thought as she tore her gaze from his, looking down at the the little sliver fish that swam in the water under the bridge. Souji smiled as he looked around, noticing how dark it had gotten.

"Well, Miss Aimi, it's getting late. Can I walk you home?" He offered as he held out his shoulder, Aimi smiling at him.

"Sure," she said softly, taking his arm.

"Is that HIM?" asked Sano incredulously as he, Shinpachi, Todo and Tetsu spied on Souji from behind a building, Tetsu sighing.

How'd he get tied up in this mess?

"Of course, dork!" Shinpachi snapped as he smiled sneakily, rolling his eyes at him.

"Dang, and I always thought that he and Mr. Hijikata were-" Todo started, Shinpachi and Sano shushing him as Tetsu watched them.

Dorks.

"You guys are wrong for spying!" he said harshly, the others snickering.

"Well, if Okita can talk to women, then so can we!" exclaimed Sano excitedly.

"Huh!" Tetsu yelled as Shinpachi smiled happily.

"You know what this means!"Todo said loudly, Tetsu turning from the Three Stooges, watching Souji walk away, the girl on his arm. They'd been watching him, the group dragging Tetsu along with them. They were so annoying.

And yet...

Tetsu turned back to see the group smiling at him, groaning.

"But can puppy boy come?" Sano asked Tetsu's eyebrows knitting together with anger.

"Go where? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled, Todo grabbing him, hugging him closely.

"Awwwww! He's angry! He's so cute!"

"We're going to Shimbabra!" exclaimed Shinpachi as they took off behind Souji, the three jokers laughing as Tetsu sighed.

"So, you like brown sugar candy too?" Aimi asked as they walked, Souji pulling out a handful of small marble like brown candies, smiling happily.

"I love all sweets. I brought some to give to the children at the temple when I pass." he said, Aimi smiling softly. "Would you like some?"

"Oh thanks!" she said as they passed a group of men, reaching out to take one from him. As she reached for it, the men stepped rudely in front of them, knocking the candies out of his hand.

"Oh!" she yelled as the men sneered, Souji staring at them, his eyes now serious, his serene face now scowling.

"Souji Okita!" You Shinsengumi dog! How dare you show your face around here!" A tall, blond man yelled, turning his gaze on Aimi as Souji stared at him, Aimi shrinking back from the man's glare. Her eyes darted from him to Souji, shocked.

"Shin-Shinsengumi?"

"I'll ask you not to address me in that way, sir." Souji said breezily, now holding Aimi's hand.

"I didn't know you were into girl's now, Okita." the man said smugly, as one of the man's friends reached out for Aimi .In a movement too swift for her to notice Souji slapped the man's hand away, before it could even reach her, still holding her hand.

She didn't even feel him move.

The man grunted madly, glaring at them.

"You just sealed your fate, Okita!" he yelled as he lunged for them, Aimi backing into Souji's back for protection.

They were boxed in.

There was no way them could escape.

Or survive.

SO, HOW'S THAT FOR CHAPTER TWO? PLEASE READ AND RATE PEOPLE! RESPONES MAKE ME WRITE! PLUS, I THINK MY WRITING IS SUCKY. TELL ME WHAT U THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people. After joining the Navy, I'm back to finish the story. Hopefully this one won't suck, cause I'm writing it freehand instead of rewriting it. Thanks to the people who reviewed and sent me a comment. I can't remember your names right now cause I'm so tried, but ya know who ya are, so thanks!

Your comments kept this story alive…..

So without further ado, here is part 3 of "Someone To Relate To…."

Disclaimer: I still don't own PMK, but if I did, me and Shinpachi would be married with three kids by now…. J

Souji stood in front of her as the men quickly surrounded them.

"You're outnumbered, Okita!" the tall, brown haired man with unruly hair yelled from his left, Souji narrowing his eyes at them.

"Shin…shinsengumi?" You're a shinsengumi member? Aimi asked, Souji ignoring her. He was unarmed, and at a serious disadvantage. He was completely boxed in at all sides. He could easily win, all he'd have to do was use his feet first. But these men knew his name.

He'd have to kill them.

If only she wasn't there…..

His eyes darted from each man as they pulled out their swords, Souji could hear her gasp behind him, but she stayed quite, stayed glued to his arm.

The alley where they'd been stopped was now dark and gloomy, the perfect scene for a late night killing spree. "They're restless," he concluded as he watched, waiting for one of the men to move.

"We'll kill you, then take your little friend her and go have some fun with her." the man behind him, with long orange hair, said as he eyed Aimi lustily.

Damn.

He would have to kill them….

Meanwhile…………………………..

"Alright, so it's settled then! Let's go!" Shinpachi said as they turned the corner of a alley, stopping short as his eyes fell on the scene in front of him.

Samoa noticed that he'd stopped, his eyes following Shinpachi's stare.

"Hey!" yelled Tetsu as the others watched in silence.

"He's unarmed," Todo said as they met glares, walking forward.

……………………………

"Die!" the man with the unruly hair yelled as he ran toward Souji, swinging his sword. Souji's eyes slitted as he kicked the man in the face with a front kick, Aimi gasping as the man flew back violently, crashing into the ground a few feet away.

"Damn Shinsengumi dog!" the orange haired man shouted as he started to run forward to strike, stopping as a large rock hit him in the head.

"Hey, isn't kinda late to be bothering people so late?" Shinpachi asked as he grinned, holding his sword on his shoulder. Todo smirked as the men glared at the intruders, growling at them.

"Aww Shinpachi! I wanted to clock that one!" gripped Sano as Souji clutched Aimi's hand.

He and Shinpachi met gazes, Souji then running past the man he'd kicked, pulling Aimi with him. The rude men yelled as they ran around the corner of the show beside them, Souji hearing Shinpachis's annoying voice again, taunting the men.

Aimi had held her breath all throughout the ordeal, not daring to move or cry out.

"Wait… Wait!" she yelled as she stopped him

"Wail, souji. You're a Shinsengumi member?"

Souji's eyes watched her intently as a dark shadow crossed his face, making her gasp.

"Yes, yes I am, Aimi. I'm the 1st unit captain. But please don't tell me that this will complicate things between us. Even for the little while we've known one another."

Aimi drew away from him, thinking of her brother.

Her brother who now laid dead from a Shinsengumi member's blade.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she cried, remembering what Suzu had told her.

But….

Souji saw the tears fall from her eyes as the sparkled in the moonlight, like small diamonds.

"Aimi," he started, hoping she'd still want to see him.

Just a few minutes ago they'd been new friends, chatting happily.

"Brother," she thought as she met his gaze, his expressive eyes now showing sadness.

He sighed.

"Please-" he started as his words were stopped, Aimi turning away from him as she ran down the alley, back toward the fray. He reached out for her, but she slipped away from his fingertips, the only thing he held of hers was a small blue ribbon. He watched her run away, slowly following her to make sure she would get home safe. A few blocks away from where she'd left him he paused in front of a inn. Aimi cried softly as she ran up, Souji watching her from a distance, from the safety of his greatest comfort.

The darkness……..

So, what do ya think? I would go on, but I got to go train, so whatever.

So, hit me up with comments !

The comments I get help me through my day, cause if ya like it, then I'll keep writing! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok.  
I am so sorry for all the people who wanted to read this a LONG time ago, but her it is, Chapter 4 of SO2R2.  
I've been hella busy, but now it's time to get back to my first love.  
So without furture ado, her we go!  
Enjoy and comment please!

"Aimi"  
She sat down as she sniffed, drying her tears with her rosy sleeve.  
She'd just met him!  
Why did she have to like him so much?  
Souji's intense eyes and smile crossed her mind as she frowned, reaching into her pocket to pull out her bag of brown sugar candy.  
"Why? Why did you have to be a"  
"What's your deal"  
Aimi glsnced up at who'd spoken to her, a short boy wearing a white scraf around his neck.  
He snorted as he looked down at her, Aimi ignoring him.  
"Back so soon, Suzu?" she queired as she stood, facing him as she popped one of the small marble sized candies in her mouth, Suzu smirking as he rubbed his head.  
"Yeah...Master told me he did'nt need me." he answered as he glanced at her again.  
"Why have you been crying"  
Aimi smiled as she turned, walking into the Inn's frontdoor.  
"No Brother. Why do you ask?" she laughed, trying to mask her pain. She glanced over her shoulder at him as her eyes wafted over to the alley, where she'd last seen Souji, trying to shake her feelings.  
Souji watched as they entered the Inn, sighing softly.  
He thought he'd have to take out the boy, but by their body language, they knew one another.  
Was he her brother, or something?  
"Souji, we gotta go!" SHinpachi yelled out as Souji stared at the small building, then turned without another word.  
What could he do?  
What could he say to make her feel better than how she felt now?  
He'd felt the connection between them, the way it felt to have somone noticed him for him, and not the masks he wore on a daily basis.  
It felt good, even if for the short time he'd known her, to finally let go and be himself.  
"Aimi.." he thought as they walked home, Souji trying to calm Tetsu as he let his mind wonder.  
Her smile.  
Her touch.  
The way she blushed, all of that.  
He missed it.  
"What can I say...to make you understand...that I want to get to know you better?" he thought despertly.  
He wanted soo bad to go and ask for her room number, but dismissed that thought.  
The part of town they were in were crawling with Choshu, and as they trudged on the others were on the look out, ready for a fight.  
He never felt like this before.  
Shimpachi glanced at Souji, who looked deep in thought as he smiled.  
So, he liked her.  
He slowed to a stop as Souji glanced at him, wondering why he paused.  
"Shin"  
"I'm fine, Okita. I just want to know, do you believe in love at first sight"  
The others also stopped as they glanced at him, catching Shinpachi's question.  
Souji stared at him, then shook his head.  
"Do I"  
"Yes, Mr.Okita"  
A long pause wafted between them as Shuji thought for a minute, Aimi's face crossing his mind.  
How ironic.  
"Yes...yes I do believe in love at first sight," he answered honestly as the group smiled, then procedded to walk again, Souji following.  
He fingered the blue satin ribbion in his pocket, as he smiled wistfully.  
"Yes...yes I do." 


End file.
